TFv01 NARCON INTERRUPTION (annotated)
Annotations for NARCON INTERRUPTION from One Rainy Day In May. Page 563 I''' one half of pause symbol? Page 564 '''A good enough place to pause House of Leaves (134) – Perhaps Here is as good a place as any... Page 565 Parameter 3 see 574 Narcon narco - from ancient Greek ναρκῶ narkō, "to make numb". Archons - (from Gnosticism) servants of the Demiurge, the "creator god" that stood between the human race and a transcendent God that could only be reached through gnosis. In this context they have the role of the angels and demons of the Old Testament (Wikipedia). For other use see this page Page 566 Spiralist Spiralism: A literary movement founded in the late 1960s by René Philoctète, Jean-Claude Fignolé, and Frankétienne centered around the idea that the universe is interconnected, unpredictable, and governed by chaos Chronomosaic the historical column in Only Revolutions Chick lit ''' genre fiction which addresses issues of modern womanhood, often humorously and lightheartedly '''Piclit Picture Writing, internet kitsch spinning rainbow wheel like the glitch in Paradise Open Page 567 MetaPlus-''' font used by Narcon9 '''postiling postil - a marginal note or comment, especially on a biblical text - what Narcons are doing in this book Page 569 TF-Narcon^9 Isn — Empathic Registry = 00.02% Isandorno shows very little, almost no sign of empathy. TF-Narcon^9 Oz — Intestinal Ulceration = 01.54% Özgür has very slight ulceration in his intestinal tract. TF-Narcon^9 X — Epileptic Seizure Likelihood = 21.12% Xanther is bound, or rather prone, to seizures every several days. TF-Narcon^9 Anw — Mild Paranoia = 27.03% Anwar is getting more paranoid, this perhaps increasing (or, by now, possibly leveled out). TF-Narcon^9 Shn — Grief Repression = 53.32% Shnork is restraining himself from grief, or at least trying to. He's a little more than a half repressed. TF-Narcon^9 W — Obsessive Compulsive Disorder = 61.12% With a little footnote stating 'if not treated,' Cas (The Wizard) is susceptible to becoming very OCD. TF-Narcon^9 Ast — Libidinal Prerogative/Reproductive Obsolescence = 72.28% Astair's extremely sexually frustrated, and feels she hasn't had sex, or her 'privates haven't been used' (reproductive obsolescence) in a long time. TF-Narcon^9 L — Libidinal Organization/Pre-Adolescent Threat Exposure = 89.3% ?Showing off his pimp-moves in order to impress Hopi? TF-Narcon^9 JJ — Addiction Proclivity = 91.44% Although Jingjing's a recovering addict, his likelihood to relapse or partake in drugs again is extremely high, around the nicotine and heroin relapse rates. Page 571 synaptic transmission rates compared to fireworks. MZD used the pictures of fireworks in Xanther's chapter bubbles on page 326 Page 572 patois dialect occluding the sense of self is jingjing blocking himself and others to access his true self? Are the many untranslated passages a wall preventing readers to approach him? supernumenary Supernumerary is an adjective which means "exceeding the usual number". When used as a noun, "supernumerary" means a temporary employee, additional society member, or extra manpower, usually in a function which has a temporary contract. Its counterpart, "numerary", is a civil designation for persons who are incorporated in a fixed or permanent way to a society or group, meaning a regular member of the working staff Page 576 Carrer de Montcada street in Barcelona Reader's Guide Questions: 13. Who or what is a Narcon (p. 563) and what is its function? How does the description of the Narcons change your overall understanding of The Familiar (Volume 1)? '''' Category:Annotations